Pokemon mystery dungeon Double the trouble
by motormouth1312
Summary: When two brother become pokemon, they must fight in a epic battle to survive and ultima battle to the finish Who will die Who will survive only time will tell in this mystery of a world they must conquer! T for death and swearing


Hey guys My new story I hope you guys enjoy, I very much hope you ask questions, give me advice and please enjoy my story

MY OC's but Nintendo own the rights to pokemon hope you guys enjoy!

I may in the future ask for OC's and plot ideas but you know just shout it out in the reviews!

Read my other stories and enjoy!

* * *

Matt stirred awake as he looked at the shadow looming over him, unusual and different, slightly green?

His eyes focus as the shadow started to speak to him, a soft female voice that calmed Matt from his unknown position.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she shook his shoulders

Matt's vision focus to see a snivey shaking his shoulders

"Are you ok?" she asked again

Matt's eyes widened in panic as he shot up his head colliding with hers, he grabbed his forehead and rubbed it as he looked at her.

"A Pokémon is talking…" he stuttered as he looked at her, then twisting his head around to look at the dense vegetation of wildlife surrounding him, that seemed to be alive with noise and the brisk movement of the gentle autumn breeze

"That's pretty strange thing to say being an oshawott an all" she replied gripping her head.

Matt let go of his head and looked at his hands, blue and small, not hands but paws.

"I'm a Pokémon that's impossible… That's impossible!"

"What are you talking about?" the snivey asked walking over to Matt.

"Your quiet weird, you know that?" she stated walking over to him and offered a hand to pull himself up.

"I'm pretty sure I'm a human" he said accepting her hand as he pulled himself up.

"Don't make me laugh" she giggled as she looked at him, 'quite attractive' she thought as she looked him over.

"No really, I was in my home town of Aspertia City playing my guitar when I think I fell asleep." He replied looking around the undergrowth trying to work out where he was.

"Where is Aspertia city?" the Snivey asked as she looked at him quizzically.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly!" she replied

He looked at her slightly confused and then sighed at how funny this whole experience was.

"It's in the uno…" but he never finished as a groan came from a bush no more than two meters away and a curse that rhymed with clucking bell.

"Who's that?" The female green sprite asked as Matt walked towards the bush curiously, he pulled it back to see a tepig lying on its back grunting.

"I swear that's got to be the best thing I have seen today" she sniggered before helping him by flipping him over.

He looked at the pair of them as his face slowly turned to shock.

"A tal…talk. Talking Pokémon?" he stuttered

"Jake? Is that you?" Matt asked looking closely at the tepig

"Matt?" he replied eyes full of shock but they biggest smile on his face

"No-way" the both said and bro-fisted each other

"You two know each other?" the snivey asked looking at the unusual pair

"My twin brother Jake" Matt replied as he laughed.

"This is crazy" Jake stated looking at himself and then Matt.

"You're telling me? You're saying your both humans and brothers, from this place Aspertia city and just ended up here? Just like that?" she asked shocked

The pair looked at each other and nodded

"Yep" they replied simultaneously

"Then I believe you!" she said looking at the pair

"I'm Kerry, Nice to meet you" she held out her hand that Matt Gently shook

"An honour" he replied causing Jake to cringe.

"How did we get here?" Jake asked looking at Kerry and then Matt

"All I can't remember was a vibrant storm of colours floating around and someone screaming for help."

"Kind of scary and then woke up here?" Jake asked looking at Matt

"Yes exactly" Matt Replied looking at Kerry who was looking up at the skyline

"Shit!" she cursed and looked at the pair

"Please come with me, I need to be somewhere and I can't get there alone!" she pleaded her eyes sparkled as she whimpered at the two boys who simply groaned.

"We just met you but I suppose so..."

"GREAT!" she grabbed hold of Matt's hand and dragged him along with Jake in tow.

They trio reached a bridge and realised it was completely destroyed by fallen rocks

"Well that's sucks, what are we going to do now?" Jake asked as he looked across the bridge

"Now we climb!" he stated as the group looked up at the steep cliff in front of them.

"Or we could go through there?" Kerry pointed at the hole in the cave

"Or go through there?" Matt mimic slightly insulted his idea was brushed aside

They wandered through it was empty with only a few Pokémon that stayed out of their way… for now

They came up to a cliff edge with no way across.

"What now?" Kerry asked as she walked to the edge

"this!" Jake ran into a tree and it fell down creating a bridge between the two cliff faces

"Brilliant!" Kerry cheered as she hugged him

The crossed and climbed down the cliff and walked down the path to a cross road

"Come on you two!" Kerry ran down the right path.

"Shall we?" Matt asked as Jake looked at him

"Well we have nothing else to do" he replied with a grin and the pair ran down to join her

They arrived at a dessert clearing Kerry was talking to a quazire who was obviously kept making Kerry uncomfortable.

"HUMMMM you are all here to buy the land HUMMMMM?" he asked moving into her personal space

"Yes sorry I'm really late" she bowed her head in apology

"I thought you were not coming HMMMM! I was here all day HMMMM, I was about to leave but I guess this is it HMMM? You really want this land HMMMM?"

The tri cringed as he said this.

"Yep here is my poke to buy the land"

She handed over the money and the Pokémon in return handed over the deed to the land.

"Enjoy HMMMM?" he then waddled away till the very next day

"Ok this is where it starts!" Kerry cheered as she walked more into the land

"What's going to be here?" Matt asked as he stood next to her

"My Perfect amazing Paradise!" she cheered she then looked at the pain and blushed as she looked at the pair

"I was wondering as we were such a great team you two could join me?" she asked smiling and looking down

Matt and Jake looked at each other and nodded at Kerry

"Sure we have nothing else to do for now!" Jake said laughing

"Till we go home I suppose we could help you!" matt laughed

The three of them cheered

This was their now Paradise!

* * *

Ok thats the first Chapter the next one will come soon (Hopefully) Enjoy and please review!


End file.
